vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2012
Icetastic Coins! Reminder: All Icetastic Coins will melt at game open on Wednesday, February 1st, 2012. So make your selections from this year's Icetastic Coin Collection before that happens! Remember, after your Icetastic Coins melt, they will vanish along with the Icetasic Coin Section in Icetastic. The 2012 Man Cave (Girls like it too) An excellent space for watching TV, relaxing with friends or just partying! And to make your Man Cave truly complete, Man Cave Essentials will be arriving all this week! The 2012 Man Cave will arrive in the Land Office at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 1st! VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, February 2nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, February 3rd, 2012. Today is Groundhog Day! This day has special significance as it is the day exactly halfway between the start of winter and the beginning of spring. It is a day of celebration as it means that the coldest, darkest season of the year is half over and Spring is on the horizon! The Winter Solstice, the day with the fewest daylight hours, is six weeks past and daylight is getting perceptively longer! On today's quest we will take a look at the charming tradition of Groundhog Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Groundhog Day 2012 Pin! Man Cave Essentials 2012! This spectacular assortment of essentials is what every Man Cave needs for watching TV, relaxing with friends or just partying! The Man Cave Essentials 2012 will arrive in Autumn Imports at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 3rd! Football Uniforms and Cheerleader Outfits! Hut! It's football time, and that means Football Uniforms and Cheerleader Outfits! All in fashionable colors and ready for some serious fun! Our Football Outfits will arrive in Autumn Imports at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 4th! VFK History of American Football Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 5th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 6th, 2012. Before the 1800's, the game of "Football" could refer to a game of ball played by any number of rules. It could mean a game which allowed players to run holding the ball called a running game, or a game that didn't allow the players to hold the ball called a kicking game. Our modern game of football came from the rough and tumble game of rugby, with the rule and techniques evolving over time into our own unique game of football! On today's quest, get out your snacks and get comfortable in your favorite chair, we are going to look at the history of American football! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Football Chair 2012 with Ottoman! VFK History of American Football Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. BellaSwanCullen 1:37 2. mrchickenboy 2:13 3. FireSnowDream 2:22 4. fabmusa 2:25 5. LionJonathan 2:28 6. wildsplashstone 2:36 7. Paintcan 2:58 8. Sorasheart 3:03 9. ExtremeScarySky 3:06 10. beauty_rose 3:13 11. DaisyDolphinSkye 3:52 12. RadicalRae 4:07 13. BeautyAngel 4:12 14. VanillaMoo 4:16 15. princess_cinderella 4:25 16. PinkPlainEffect 4:28 17. Awkward_Pickles 4:34 18. MissChickenGirl 4:40 19. Genie 4:43 20. Black_Lighting 4:46 21. Guest571385 4:46 22. GoofyKR 5:22 23. SkaterGirl 5:31 24. MintyIce 5:51 25. sterlingsterling 5:55 26. baker-for-life 6:01 27. Cat_Kitty_Cat 6:09 28. silent_night 6:43 29. astrolucky 7:30 30. NeonButterflyHearts 7:45 Game Day Necessities! Game Day Necessities will be arriving in Autumn Imports throughout the day, so watch for new releases! 2012 Valentine's Day Ball! We will have our Valentine's Day Ball Friday, February 10th, 2012 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Our Valentine's Day Ball will also be held Saturday, February 11th, 2012 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) The Encore Valentine's Day Ball will be held on Sunday Afternoon, February 12th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will be new outfits designed specifically for the Valentine's Day Ball! As part of the Valentine's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! New Attire for the 2012 Valentine's Day Ball! Special attire designed exclusively for the 2012 Valentine's Day Ball will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 10th! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! 'Tis the reason! Watch out, look around! Something's coming, coming to town! Coming to VFK! :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, only VFK! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! la la la la la, la la, la la la Only VFK! Always the real quest! Something magic, in the night. Can you see it, shining bright! la la la la la, la la, la la la Valentine enjoyment is what we bring. 'Tis the reason, it's always the real thing! la la la la, la la la la Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Only VFK! Always the real quest! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Watch out, look around! Micro quests are coming at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 11th! Valentine's Day Flowers and Chocolate! Nothing says Valentine's Day more than lovely flowers and chocolate, especially the chocolate! Valentine's Day Flowers and Chocolate will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 11th! So don't wait, show someone you care with a beautiful bouquet and box of chocolates! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are running! Love is in the air as Valentine's Day is just around the corner! The air is also filled with Valentine Micro Quests! Micro Quests are running -- so check your Quest Tab! There will be lots of Valentine Micro Quests leading up to Valentine's Day, so make sure to watch the Quests Tab often for all the Valentine Micro Quests! You can play the Valentine Micro Quests at any time between now and Valentine's Day! When you complete any of the Valentine Micro Quests you will receive both Hearts and Credits. However, be careful with your Hearts and don't give them away without a care! You should guard your Hearts, as you will be able to exchange these special Valentine Micro Quest Hearts for even more Valentine items. The Heart exchange will start on Sunday, February 12th! Will you give your Hearts away? Will you keep your Hearts? Or will you trade your Hearts for even more amazing Valentine's Day items? Only your Heart knows for sure! VFK History of Valentine's Day 2012 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 12th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 13th, 2012. Tuesday, February 14th is St. Valentine's Day! This day, of romance and love, began centuries ago and is so ancient that only myths and legends remain to tell of its origins. The legends say that Valentine's Day was derived from an ancient Roman feast. Other legends tell of the life and deeds of a real priest who lived in the third century. Commonly held beliefs also relate some of the origins of this holiday. On today's quest, we are going to look at the ancient history of Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon Love Heart Sign! VFK History of Valentine's Day 2012 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Aceiii 0:45 2. Magical_Ace 0:45 3. AceTheSnowman 0:48 4. GreatCindi 0:49 5. Watsup 0:49 6. Mr.HollyWood 0:58 7. BellaSwanCullen 1:22 8. AceAwesomeHair 2:13 9. kenjen 2:15 10. Aceboy_Alex 2:21 11. NoahBloo 2:30 12. SimplyAqua 2:31 13. Erudite 2:36 14. fabmusa 2:43 15. wildsplashstone 2:57 16. Thepinkcutiecat 2:58 17. Sorasheart 3:15 18. Fearless 3:19 19. PrincessAhoy 3:27 20. Iridescence 3:39 21. Linnet 3:52 22. Forgotten 4:01 23. iTony 4:03 24. soccerlaurynm 4:04 25. The_Forbidden 4:10 26. HyperPiggy 4:22 27. DaisyDolphinSkye 4:24 28. Claws 5:34 29. White_Fang_Wolf 5:46 30. HoneyBrownEyes 5:48 Valentine's Day Stacking Hearts! This colorful array of stacking hearts will accent any Valentine's Day get-together beautifully! Valentine's Day Stacking Hearts will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 12th! Valentine's Day Heart Cushions! What could be better than a cushy cushy soft heart cushion? "Maybe"... Two heart cushions? "Yes"! Own the softest heart cushions in all the land! Complete with nifty sayings to help you express your indignation, affections and feelings! And they make an awesome seat too! Valentine's Day Heart Cushions will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 6:00 PM Pacific Time (9:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 12th! Valentine's Day Heart Dividers! Breathe a little Valentine's Day fun into your room, define your space with these exquisite Heart Dividers! Valentine's Day Heart Dividers will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 9:00 AM Pacific Time (12:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, February 13th! Valentine's Day Elegant Patio Set! A graceful addition to any Valentine's Day setting, the Elegant Patio Set is sure to impress! The Valentine's Day Elegant Patio Set will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, February 13th! Valentine's Day Heart Balloon Arches! Give your Valentine's Day party the perfect entrance with a Heart Balloon Arch! Heart Balloon Arches make a bold statement and are sure to delight all your guests! Valentine's Day Heart Balloon Arches will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, February 13th! Valentine's Day Heart Flooring! Pave the way to your Valentine's Day party with hearts! No... Not the broken kind, Heart Stepping Stones and Tiles of course! Of all the hearts out there, these are the only ones we encourage you to tread on. Valentine's Day Heart Flooring will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, February 13th! VFK St. Valentine's Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 14th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 15th, 2012. Today is St. Valentine's Day! This special saint's day became associated with romance and love in the fourteenth century, and since has remained a celebration of love. There are many special traditions, customs and beliefs that have endured over the centuries that are related to St. Valentine's Day! On today's quest we will take a look at St. Valentine's Day lore! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Valentine's Day 2012 Pin! Final Valentine's Micro Quest! 3:30 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 14th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, February 16th, 2012. The final Valentine's Micro Quest is a Micro Quest Mystery! When you have completed all the preceding Valentine's Micro Quests, you will be eligible for the final Valentine's Micro Quest! As your reward for solving the Valentine's Micro Quest Mystery you will receive a special Valentine's item! It's passionate, it's purple and it will percolate its way into your Valentine revelry! Untangle a web of intrigue and secrecy to solve the Micro Quest Mystery and receive your special Valentine's reward! The Heart Exchange and the Valentine's Micro Quests will all come to an end when the Micro Quest Mystery concludes, so don't miss this exciting conclusion to the Valentine's Events! VFK Early Western Movie Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 19th, 2012, to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 20th, 2012. Western movies depicting life on the western frontier are some of the earliest movies ever filmed and have remained a popular movie genre over time. From their early beginnings as short silent films for movie "arcades," western movies continue to be produced and capture the hardships and romance of the old West! So, grab your saddle bags and your Western hat because on today's quest, we are hitting the trail to look at the beginnings of Western movies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Western Movie Film Chair! VFK Early Western Movie Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 0:33 2. ClearCosmicKnight 0:34 3. iExtreme 0:34 4. RubyBrightEye 0:37 5. Magical_Ace 0:40 6. Aceiii 0:40 7. MagicBella 0:43 8. iScary 0:43 9. AceTheSnowman 0:46 10. Watsup 0:46 11. Mr.HollyWood 0:55 12. LittleBambi 1:33 13. Fearless 2:10 14. Sycamore 2:10 15. Noon 2:18 16. MissChickenGirl 2:19 17. Erudite 2:22 18. JohnAwesome 2:27 19. Aceboy_Alex 2:30 20. wildsplashstone 2:40 21. EmilyAwesome 2:49 22. Bellatrix 2:49 23. Sorasheart 2:51 24. mrchickenboy 3:00 25. Forgotten 3:19 26. iGraciekins 3:22 27. Paintcan 3:27 28. Thepinkcutiecat 3:31 29. BillyMays 3:33 30. BellaSwanCullen 3:37 VFK George Washington's Birthday Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 20th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 21st, 2012. Today, February 20th, 2012, we celebrate George Washington's birthday! George Washington, born on February 22, 1732, and was one of the most influential and powerful men in American history. This great Founding Father pledged everything to America and to building this country. We celebrate his birthday today, the third Monday in February, to honor him for his dedication and the amazing part he played in the foundation of our country. On today's quest we will take a brief look at President George Washington! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the George Washington's Birthday 2012 Pin! VFK Pancake Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 21st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 22nd, 2012. Today is Pancake Day! This day is a traditional Christian holiday related to Easter, so its date changes every year. The day is celebrated primarily by English speaking countries and has a variety of traditions depending upon the culture. Most traditions celebrate the day by making and eating pancakes. So, get out your ingredients and cook up a batch of your favorite pancakes, because on today's quest we will take a look at the wonderful Pancake and its special Pancake Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the International Pancake Day Hat - 2012! VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012! This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida! The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Rules for Racing! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas will result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Friday, February 24th, 2012 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The Xcelerator Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The Xcelerator has been designed based on the latest exhaust designs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, February 25th, 2012 - TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the TurboCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a TurboCharger Kit for their car! This Lustre Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 35%! The TurboCharger requires less horse power to activate and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this TurboCharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets and bolts installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this TurboCharger is yours! Sunday, February 26th, 2012 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2012 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet American Crossword Puzzle Week! February 24th, 2012 to March 3rd, 2012. Put on your puzzle hat and pick up your pencil, it's American Crossword Puzzle Week! Celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of our three daily crossword puzzles! The award for solving Crossword Puzzles during American Crossword Puzzle Week will be an all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit, including top, bottom and shoes. The consolation award will be the normal credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Wall! During American Crossword Puzzle Week, the Word Search Puzzle will also award the Crossword Puzzle Outfit to the winner, and randomly to others who solve the Word Search! The consolation prize for the Word Search Puzzle will also be the Crossword Puzzle Wall! Lights! Camera! Action! This Sunday is Hollywood's Most Exciting Night of the year! Which means glamour and excitement all this week in VFK! So roll out the red carpet and get ready for Movie Posters, Spot Lights, STARtling Events and party hearty with the Ultimate Oscar Party Supplies! Watch the Event Calendar and Homepage for Award Events and Releases! Awards HOST Event! Join us for an amazing Awards HOST Event featuring a LAMBinator Movie Poster as the award! Our Awards HOST Event will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 22nd! Watch for more Award Events and Releases all this week! Racing Daytona - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! This is Exhaust Friday! Get started honing your racing skills on an exciting new race track! Today the race requires two complete laps to finish! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Before you hit the road, be sure to refresh to make certain you have the newest race track! Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Pre-Final Lap Leaders: Last Update: 5:00 P.M. Central Time Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:49.628 2. AncientMyth 00:49.672 3. JustAMemory 00:52.646 4. DancingInTheDark 00:53.386 5. Cutiemorgan 00:53.627 6. orchidlei 00:53.776 7. PrincessAhoy 00:55.648 8. Dalben 00:55.908 9. LionJonathan 00:56.074 10. CandySweet 00:56.135 11. madamemagical 00:56.14 12. purity 00:57.004 13. ExtremeScarySky 00:57.279 14. finishline 00:58.157 15. Whome 00:59.263 16. Poorbe 00:59.438 17. NiceCutePumpkin 00:59.83 18. Blue.Jelly.Beans 00:59.832 19. MaroonTealFlower 01:03.301 20. ColorfulHeart 01:05.457 Because the times were so close for Friday's Stock race category, the top 20 fastest times will recieve The Xcelerator Exhaust System! Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Shoelaces 01:09.868 2. Romana 01:09.971 3. AskMeNice 01:10.069 4. Moneypenny 01:10.099 5. Sundae 01:10.456 6. SoccerR 01:10.641 7. Tikipin_dude 01:10.793 8. waterfallglow 01:10.892 9. MGMT 01:11.053 10. NoahBloo 01:11.122 11. gradyb 01:11.129 12. MEGA 01:11.206 13. BumbleBe 01:11.369 14. Catie_Girl 01:11.378 15. AaronRules 01:11.477 16. DragonLady 01:11.568 17. kassyrocks 01:11.581 18. ConverseStar 01:11.592 19. DuckSwimmer 01:11.615 20. Green.Jedi.Master 01:11.745 21. ClosedEyes 01:11.806 22. thefinallap 01:12.07 23. theperfectturn 01:12.095 24. TheLastWord 01:12.097 25. Alliteration 01:12.143 26. Watsup 01:12.191 27. goingforthegold 01:12.193 28. pedaltothemetal 01:12.236 29. letitrain 01:12.241 30. Lost_Yet_Found 01:12.324 Racing Daytona - TurboCharger Saturday Practice Day! Today is TurboCharger Saturday! So get your motor running and head out on the raceway! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the lastest race track! TurboCharger Saturday Practice Day - Pre-Final Current Lap Leaders: Last Update: 6:00 P.M. Central Time TurboCharger Saturday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 30 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:53.285 2. AncientMyth 00:54.849 3. Cutiemorgan 00:56.664 4. ExtremeScarySky 00:58.326 5. JustAMemory 01:00.078 6. Tomorrow 01:03.811 7. DancingInTheDark 01:04.731 8. PrincessAhoy 01:04.83 9. Poorbe 01:06.516 10. orchidlei 01:09.92 11. kittykitten 01:10.155 12. Dalben 01:10.406 13. MaroonTealFlower 01:10.622 14. BillyMays 01:10.648 15. tomorowlandude 01:11.224 16. CaptainNemo 01:11.803 17. Stace 01:11.972 18. LightBright 01:12.267 19. LadyJaneGrey 01:12.864 20. MGMT 01:13.906 21. Blue.Jelly.Beans 01:16.37 22. madamemagical 01:16.609 23. Whome 01:20.014 24. ColorfulHeart 01:21.966 25. finishline 01:23.09 26. EmilyAwesome 01:31.507 27. AstroLightning 01:31.644 28. Goticdragon 01:34.068 29. Fudgums 01:35.839 30. AvatarKorra 01:42.276 TurboCharger Saturday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Tikipin_dude 01:19.959 2. gradyb 01:19.974 3. ColorfulHeart 01:20.188 4. Osmello 01:20.383 5. NoahBloo 01:20.57 6. MGMT 01:20.586 7. Catie_Girl 01:21.195 8. ConverseStar 01:21.274 9. DuckSwimmer 01:21.427 10. SoccerR 01:21.75 11. MaroonTealFlower 01:24.012 12. Erudite 01:24.899 13. MellowAceDog 01:25.399 14. awkward_turtles 01:25.702 15. Just_Echo 01:26.344 16. Gisele 01:26.929 17. Waffley 01:27.793 18. NothingElse 01:28.055 19. Onmyown 01:28.146 20. AceGreenAce 01:28.592 21. TYPHOON 01:28.617 22. Alliteration 01:28.621 23. Peace 01:28.63 24. MEGA 01:28.656 25. AceThePumpkin 01:28.777 26. likeitornot 01:28.791 27. AceGirl_Cindy 01:28.909 28. ExtremeScarySky 01:29.455 29. SoBlue 01:29.472 30. Moneypenny 01:29.82 2012 Awards Collection!! Set the stage for a Glamorous Party with the 2012 Awards Collection! The 2012 Awards Collection will give your Oscar Party a Starry Atmosphere that your guests will talk about for weeks to come! The first of the 2012 Awards Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 25th! The second 2012 Awards Collection release will be at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) followed by a third 2012 Awards Collection release at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time)! VFK Crossword Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 26th, 2012, to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 27th, 2012. Friday, February 24th, was the first day of American Crossword Puzzle Week! This week is devoted to the most popular "game of words" ever! Even though crossword puzzles are less than a century old, they are the most widely played word puzzles in the world! Millions of people in the US alone solve crossword puzzles every day! So, sharpen your pencil, or if you dare, get out a pen, and join the fun while we solve this quest on the history of Crossword Puzzles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Book Swing! VFK Crossword Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. DUDEthatsMyCar 1:07 2. NoWayREALLY 1:10 3. FisherMan 1:16 4. Sycamore 2:07 5. Fearless 2:24 6. LionJonathan 2:25 7. Tuna 2:30 8. Erudite 2:39 9. MinuteMaid 2:45 10. dizdreamer 3:30 11. CrystalGal 3:51 12. wildsplashstone 3:54 13. Golden_Ninja 3:58 14. beauty_rose 4:18 15. Skillet 4:19 16. Clearsurfmorning 4:28 17. iLuvDance 4:43 18. SpaceAceDavid 4:49 19. Bellatrix 5:00 20. White_Fang_Wolf 5:04 21. AdorableAlly 5:52 22. FireLight 5:58 23. HoneyBrownEyes 5:58 24. The_Forbidden 6:03 25. Guest222756 6:12 26. Forgotten 6:25 27. Sillybell 6:28 28. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 6:49 29. star-boy 6:55 30. iKarma 8:10 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day! Be prepared to master the exciting new race track feature on today's course, it will really get you up in the air with excitement! All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, February 27th, will count toward the race day final rankings! The winners for each day of the Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza will be posted Monday evening! Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Pre-Final Current Lap Leaders: Last Update: 10:45 P.M. Central Time Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 25 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:45.233 2. ExtremeScarySky 00:45.962 3. AncientMyth 00:46.93 4. Cutiemorgan 00:47.682 5. JustAMemory 00:50.058 6. BillyMays 00:54.981 7. orchidlei 00:55.256 8. PrincessAhoy 00:55.762 9. NiceCutePumpkin 00:59.986 10. MaroonTealFlower 01:00.729 11. purity 01:03.11 12. Dalben 01:03.453 13. madamemagical 01:03.87 14. LittleBambi 01:04.49 15. EmilyAwesome 01:06.574 16. AvatarKorra 01:07.978 17. Ormonddude 01:08.508 18. CaptainNemo 01:13.904 19. Erinak 01:14.207 20. Akamaru 01:16.288 21. CaptainJoshua 01:18.007 22. Fudgums 01:21.832 23. MagicAsh 01:24.876 24. CandyCars 01:28.084 25. KrazysGuy 01:29.41 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. SoccerR 01:13.316 2. Southpaw 01:13.48 3. Lost_Yet_Found 01:13.484 4. GoldenMagicGroove 01:13.625 5. Tikipin_dude 01:13.788 6. gradyb 01:13.82 7. SuperMysteryBlues 01:13.845 8. RandomAtTheDisco 01:13.867 9. Catie_Girl 01:13.917 10. NoahBloo 01:13.976 11. DuckSwimmer 01:13.976 12. Gisele 01:14.004 13. MGMT 01:14.297 14. iTony 01:14.407 15. Erinak 01:14.447 16. ramona 01:14.588 17. CandySweet 01:14.616 18. orchidlei 01:14.617 19. TYPHOON 01:14.625 20. ConverseStar 01:14.81 21. CheekyBear 01:14.967 22. Osmello 01:14.969 23. Peace 01:15.016 24. NiceCutePumpkin 01:15.059 25. BellaSwanCullen 01:15.08 26. MellowAceDog 01:15.092 27. Erudite 01:15.109 28. MaroonTealFlower 01:15.113 29. LittleBambi 01:15.119 30. iYazmo 01:15.19 Movie Madness! Cut! Get your Glitzy Get-Together off on the right foot with a beautiful selection of film garnished Backdrops and Doorways! Not to mention your own Movie Star Concrete Imprints, Party Tables and Back Stage Entrance Matt for those Exclusive Affairs! The first of the 2012 Movie Madness Awards Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:30 PM Pacific Time (4:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 26th! The second Movie Madness release will be at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) followed by a third Movie Madness release at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time)! VFK Leap Year Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 29th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, March 1st, 2012. Today is February 29th, or Leap Day! This special day, which only comes around every four years, originated with the ancient Romans. You may think that Leap Year, also called an intercalary year, occurs just like clock-work every four years, however, it has special rules governing which year can be a leap year just to keep the calendar synchronized with the astronomical year! On our quest today, let's take a brief look at the interesting history of Leap Year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Leap Year Pin!